


[Podfic] The Chilliad

by aethel, blackglass, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fraternities & Sororities, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: “listen, man,” homer says, “i dunno what you want me to tell you. like, i wasn’t even there.”





	[Podfic] The Chilliad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chilliad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407361) by Molly Hall. 



_Cast (in order of appearance)_

Homer / Story Narrator: wingedwords  
Police Station Narrator: reenajenkins  
Donut Mouth: shmaylor  
Ray Ban: blackglass  
Manny: blackglass  
Dité: secretsofluftnarp  
Hektor: silverandblue  
Helen: aethel  
Paris: reenajenkins  
Sappho: elaineofshalott  
Aggy: elaineofshalott  
Odysseus: reenajenkins  
Achilles: shmaylor  
PK: secretsofluftnarp

Cover art and audio editing by elaineofshalott

**Length** : 26min 7sec  
**File size** : 11.9mb

[ **Download or stream mp3 here.** ](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20chilliad%20book%20one.mp3)

Thanks to [Molly Hall](http://www.ofgeography.com) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
